


Overtagged Drabble About Seagulls

by KtrenalWinterheart



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alien seagulls, All hail the seagulls!, Beaches, Bird, Clouds, Conflict, Crimes against seagulls, Dark!Sith Inquisitor, Dark!Sith Warrior, Death, Drabble, Dromund Kaas, Dromund Kaas seagull massacre, Existential Terror, Force Lightning, Gen, Gray!Seagulls, Human, I need more caffeine, I wrote this while having a cold, In-Jokes, Kaasian seagulls (original species), Lightning - Freeform, Lightsabre throwing, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Original Character, Murder, Murderers, Neither did the Sith Warrior, No Sex, No Smut, No real seagulls were harmed in the writing of this fic, Ocean, One-Shot, Pining, Rated T for Violence, Rivalry, Rivals, SEAGULLS FOREVER, Sea, Seagull original character, Short, Short One Shot, Short Story, Sith, Sith Inquisitor - Freeform, Sith Pureblood, Sith Warrior - Freeform, Sith being Sith, Sith being competitive, Sith being friends, Sith bros, Sith ruin everything, Tax Fraud, The Dark Side of the Force, The Sith Inquisitor did but it was mostly lies, These seagulls did not file their tax returns, Violence, Waves, beach, feathers - Freeform, friends - Freeform, major original character - Freeform, reddit, sand, sea bird, seagull cult, seagulls - Freeform, written on https://wordcounter.net/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtrenalWinterheart/pseuds/KtrenalWinterheart
Summary: When two Sith get together for a day at the beach, it's inevitable that it becomes a competition, with tragic results.





	Overtagged Drabble About Seagulls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overtagged Drabble About Seagulls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12672144) by [RhllorsWastedBard (SaintEpithet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/pseuds/RhllorsWastedBard). 



> This fic is dedicated to SaintEpithet, NotTheOrbs, and all the other true seagull fans at /r/Fanfiction. This is the drabble version of the story, and I shall be writing the full version later, because a tragedy like this deserves to be treated with respect.

A bright bolt of lightning struck the seagull as it soared through a cloudy sky. Shrill cries of alarm filled the air as its body tumbled into the ocean, but even as the other gulls took up the cry for their fallen comrade, more lightning came, not from the clouds above, but from the fingertips of a Sith on the beach.

"It's not fair. You have an advantage," the second Sith said, igniting his lightsabre and throwing it at a seagull.

Soon the beach was littered with the broken carcasses of the innocent victims of the Dromund Kaas seagull massacre.


End file.
